tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
AMZ-KUTNO
'AMZ Kutno Ltd '''is based in Kutno, Poland, and has been operating since 1999. It specializes in the design and manufacture of special bodies for commercial vehicles: ambulances, valuables transport, mini-buses, special vehicles for the police, as well as military vehicles. Overview After its initial growth, the production of buses began to decrease, due to the transfer of some employees to produce the model ''Dzik for Iraq. Bus sales in Poland were as follows: 2003 - 60 units, 2004 - 79 units, 2005 - 56 units, 2006 - 39 units, 2007 - 27 units. Export began in 2005 year. In subsequent years, it was: 2005 - 7 units, 2006 - 24 units, 2007 - 2 units. At the end of 2006 onwards, employment in the company was about 350 people. By 2008 the number has risen to more than 400 employees. Civilian Products Mini bus chassis have been produced since 2001. Mini-buses use chassis from: Ford, Iveco, Mercedes-Benz, Opel, Renault, and Volkswagen. Initially, only conversions were performed on buses. Over time, AMZ-KUTNO started to produce buses with their own, original construction on van or truck chassis . Bus Models * AMZ LT46M - urban base VW LT46 * AMZ Transit Local, base Ford Transit * AMZ 50C13/15 - local version Iveco Daily 50C13/50C15 * AMZ 65C15 - local version Iveco Daily 65C15 * AMZ Vario - local version Mercedes-Benz Vario * AMZ Movano - local version Opel Movano * AMZ Master - local version of the Renault Master * AMZ Sprinter - combo version Mercedes-Benz Sprinter * AMZ Crafter 50 - combo own body on the chassis Volkswagen Crafter * AMZ 65C15 Ramzar - estate, own body on the chassis Iveco Daily 65C15 * AMZ Boomerang - Tourist, own body on the chassis Renault Midlum. File:AMZ Boomerang in Kielce 2008.jpg|AMZ Boomerang Autobus on display Transexpo 2008 File:AMZ City Smile CS12LF - Transexpo 2011 (5).jpg|City bus AMZ City Smile File:AMZ Iveco Daily bus.jpg|AMZ Iveco Daily File:AMZ MB Sprinter bus.jpg|AMZ Mercedes-Benz Sprinter File:AMZ Peugeot Boxer in Kielce.jpg|AMZ Peugeot Boxer File:AMZ Crafter 50.jpg|AMZ Volkswagen Crafter Military Products For main vehicles produced by AMZ-Kutno are armoured cars: * Dzik (Boar) I/II/III :The Boar is produced in three versions for Polish uniformed services and export to Iraq. By February 2008 there were more than 600 units sold. In 2007 it joined the Tur I model in production, while in the 2008 model year they introduced the Zubr and Tur II models. * Tur I * Tur II * Żubr Specialist models include; * Medical evacuation vehicle adaptation of the Wolverine * Command vehicle adaptation of the Scam SM55 * Mobile chemicals laboratory adaptation of the Scam SM55 File:Dzik2 P1010026 2.jpg|AMZ Dzik 2 of the Polish Army Military Police at Kielcach File:AA system POPRAD 01.jpg|AMZ Żubr P File:Isimg3593rc2.jpg|AMZ Żubr WD with weapons mount See also * Military vehicles * List of Bus Manufacturers References/Sources * AMZ . AMZ. w: Ciężarówki Świata 2007, Nr 1 (15) 2007, s. 82. in 2007 World Trucks, No 1 (15) 2007, p. 82. * Hołdanowicz G., Dzik - propozycja na czasie . Hołdanowicz G., wild boar - the proposal on time. w: "Raport Wojsko Technika Obronność", nr 11, 2004 . in: "Report of the army of Defense Technology", No. 11, 2004. * Hołdanowicz G., Dzik 2 w Sulejówku i Wilnie . Hołdanowicz G., Dzik 2 Sulejówku and Vilnius. w: "Raport Wojsko Technika Obronność", nr 4, 2005 . in: "Report of the army of Defense Technology", No. 4, 2005. * Hołdanowicz G., W Kutnie pojawił się Tur . Hołdanowicz G., appeared on The Kutno Tur. w: "Raport Wojsko Technika Obronność", nr 3, 2007 , s. 44-46. in: "Report of the army of Defense Technology, No. 3, 2007, p. 44-46. * Kiński A., Dzik-3 dla Iraku . Kinski A., Dzik-3 Iraq. w: " Nowa Technika Wojskowa ", nr 8, 2005 . in "New Military Technology", No. 8, 2005. * Orłowski L., Samochód patrolowo-interwencyjny Dzik . Orłowski L., car-patrolowo intervention Dzik. Wyd. Ed. Bellona, Warszawa 2006, ss. 32. Bellona, Warsaw 2006, pp 32. Seria: Typy Broni i Uzbrojenia 222, ISBN 83-11-10492-1 Series: Types of Weapons and Armaments 222, ISBN 83-11-10492-1 External links * "AMZ-Kutno" official site * "Dzików" * "TUR" Article * Dzika III and Tura Gallery Category:Bus manufacturers of Poland Category:Truck manufacturers of Poland Category:Military vehicles Category:Companies founded in 1999 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Poland Category:Companies of Poland